The Runaway in the Rain
by Shadowed Song
Summary: What begins as an average case quickly becomes a frantic search for a serial killer when Booth and Bones find a mass grave containing the strangely malformed bones of nearly twenty teens, but what they found lying on the top may prove even stranger still.


AN: This story is basically a Maximum Ride/Bones cross over, minus any actual MR characters. Many of the concepts defy the current known laws of science, genetics, etc., so if you don't think that works don't flame me, go read something else. However if you'd like to read something where Bones is forced to rethink her views on science and the possibilities read on.

I do not own Bones or the concepts borrowed from the Maximum Ride series. I just own the occasional OCs.

* * *

She couldn't remember the last time it had rained so hard. Thunder rolled almost constantly, occasionally compensating with a massive crash that caused window to rattle precariously in its decrepit frame. Fat raindrops fell like missiles from the sky, some traveling so fast that they stung when they hit skin. Lightning cracked the sky open, forked edges racing out to throw the surrounding forest into eerie illumination before the darkness re-enveloped the land. She shook my head in vain, scattering more water into the deluge. She was soaked to the bone, tattered clothes clinging to her skinny frame like a second skin. Her fingers twitched, itching to grab the hilt of the knife at her waist, and only then did she realize how cold she was.

She was torn between bolting for some semblance of shelter and staying put; safe, for the time being, pouring rain or not. It was just her luck, she thought, to be stuck here, crouched in the reeking ruins of a crumbling shack. But at the same time she knew what was hunting her, and it terrified her, more than the driving wind and rain, rolling thunder, and lightning combined, more than the thought of freezing to death in some godforsaken hovel, more than the poison that had been seeping slowly through her veins and burning her from the inside out for the past four hours.

With trembling hands, she reached for the bag at her hip, fumbling at the catch with numb fingers. A choked whimper escaped her lips as she saw the bottle it contained was almost empty. The last few drops slipped down her throat, briefly warming her core and easing the burn before the poison battered away this pathetic line of defense against its insidious advance.

Something in the forest snapped, and she straightened, instantly alert. She wrapped my hand around the hilt of the knife, easing it slightly from its sheath. It was a pitiful defense at best, but the weight was familiar, comforting. Her stomach snarled, reminding her that the last time she'd eaten had been almost yesterday. She cringed, fearing an attack, but she knew it was only audible to her hypersensitive ears in this weather.

Snarls echoed, far too close for comfort and a low inhuman voice began speaking, words rough and spat, as if each one was a foul sensation on the speaker's tongue.

"She's here alright. Fan out and search." Despair settled over her like a blanket, thick and choking. Even with her left arm ruined from the poison and her entire body weak from hunger, cold, and fatigue she could have come out on top in a one on one match with these _monsters_, but there were nearly a dozen, and from the scuffling sounds and methodical sniffing she knew they were well trained and organized, probably a new set. Lighting split the darkness like a knife and she watched through a hole in the side of a wall as three of the brutes made their shambling way towards her shelter, lips curled back over savage teeth, eyes glittering bloody red, powerful limbs rippling with muscle. They were oblivious to the rain as it rolled off their shaggy pelts, minds focused on a single objective. _Kill_.

One leapt forward, discipline forgotten, and crashed through the crumbling wall, the rest of the rotting structure coming down with it. She lunged, jabbing the knife against the beast's sensitive nose, and it recoiled with a yelp. The rest of the pack circled in alerted to the commotion. Her eyes flickered desperately in hope of some weakness in their defenses but found none.

With trembling limbs, she stood to meet her fate.

* * *

xD cliffy. I'm working on the next chapter, it should be up soon.

Review!

SS


End file.
